


Disaster

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Takeru accused Yusaku of cheating on him with Yusaku's best friend, Ryoken. A fight ensues, causing Yusaku to leave Takeru. In the end, will any of them be happy?





	Disaster

Yusaku is tired of all the constant arguing. It seems like Takeru is never happy with him anymore. It’s exhausting and frustrating because Yusaku feels so torn apart.

“Yusaku, Please. I don’t want you to be friends with Ryoken anymore.” Takeru begs.

Ryoken is Yusaku’s closest friend. They’ve been friends for years, ever since they were little kids. They’ve been together through some of the hardest times in their lives. Yusaku can’t simply walk away from all that or from Ryoken. Doing so would crush his heart into tiny pieces.

On the other hand, Takeru is Yusaku’s lover. They’ve been dating for over a year and they live together. They’re happy, at least that’s what Yusaku thought. 

Something changed and shifted in their relationship. Suddenly Takeru has become so sensitive to the time that Yusaku spends with Ryoken. They weren’t doing anything wrong. It isn’t as if Yusaku is cheating on Takeru. He doesn’t plan on cheating on Takeru either. He just enjoys Ryoken’s company.

Yusaku loves Takeru. Truly, completely and honestly. He loves him and that’s why it hurts him so much. 

“He’s my friend.” Yusaku says in a hushed voice, barely above a whisper. “I can’t leave him.”

Takeru doesn’t like his answer.

The next days are filled with a painful silence. Neither of them are happy anymore. Yusaku doesn’t know what to do. He can’t choose between them. He loves both of them. No matter what he decides to do, he’ll end up losing.

“It’s not a healthy relationship.” Ryoken says later in the week. He and Yusaku are sitting in Yusaku and Takeru’s kitchen, drinking coffee.

“I know that.” Yusaku frowns.

“Yusaku.” Ryoken’s voice is stern and serious. “I mean it. If he is threatening you so that you end your friendship with me, that’s not healthy.”

Yusaku nods.

“It won’t be just me. First it will be me, but then who is next? Zaizen? Kusanagi? He’ll slowly end all your relationships outside of his.”

“What do I do?” Yusaku wants to cry.

“If you need to, then you need to walk away.” Ryoken advises. “I know that it hurts and that it isn’t easy, but you come first.”

“I love him…”

“I know that you do. If he loves you then he’ll work on himself to fix the situation. You haven’t done anything wrong. We were friends before you even met him. He needs to understand that you are your own person outside of him.”

Yusaku nods. It hurts but Ryoken is right.

“Come here.” Ryoken says softly. He takes Yusaku’s hand into his. Yusaku can feel something in Ryoken’s hand, something cool and papery. Yusaku doesn’t need to look at it to know that it is money. “If you need to get away, use this.”

As if on cue, Takeru returns home just in time to see Yusaku’s hand in Ryoken’s. Yusaku pulls away quickly but it’s too late.

“I knew it. You’ve been lying to me this whole time.” Takeru spits.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Yusaku tries to argue. 

“You’re going to leave me for him, aren’t you?” Takeru half growls.

“This isn’t healthy, Takeru. Leave him alone.” Ryoken stands out of his chair. It’s a bad move on his part, it only makes things worse.

Takeru has a history of violence, one taught to him as a school boy. It was fight back or be bullied, and Takeru refused to fall into the latter. Takeru sees Ryoken’s move as an invitation to fight, and fight he will.

He throws a punch, which misses. Ryoken manages to dodge, but just barely. The second hit doesn’t miss. Takeru decks Ryoken right in the jaw. There’s silence after the blow as Ryoken rubs his jaw, an audible crack as he sets it back in place. Takeru raises his fist again but Ryoken doesn’t choose to fight back.

Instead, it is Yusaku that ends things.

“It’s over!” Yusaku yells. The other two men turn to look at him, stunned by his outburst. Yusaku shakes, trying to fight back tears. “I’m done. I’m leaving.”

“L-leaving?” Takeru stutters. “You can’t leave me.”

“Ryoken is my friend.” Yusaku cries. “He’s always been there for me. I don’t want you two to fight anymore. The only way to stop you is to leave you.”

Takeru stands there, shocked to silence.

“I’ll get you out of here.” Ryoken offers.

Yusaku nods. He leaves for a moment and comes back with his backpack stuffed with a few clothes. “Let’s go.”

They leave quickly, not wanting to hang around any longer. Takeru wants to pull at his hair. He finally did it, he finally lost Yusaku. He knew it would only be a matter of time.

A few days pass before he summons up the courage and pride to look for Yusaku. The first place that he looks is Ryoken’s mansion. It’s a big house, one with too much space for one man to enjoy on his own. 

Ryoken answers the door, frowning as soon as he sees Takeru’s face.

“Where is Yusaku?” Takeru asks.

“He isn’t here. I’m not going to tell you where he is so don’t even bother asking me.” Ryoken is curt. He tries to shut the door.

Takeru slips his foot into the doorway to prevent the door from being closed on him. “I messed up.” He admits.

Ryoken opens the door wider. “Is that what you call it?”

“Let me in, please.” Takeru half begs. He doesn’t really want to beg from the man that he punched the other day.

Ryoken frowns but lets him in. “You messed up.”

“I was so afraid of losing him.” Takeru’s voice trembles. “I was so stupid. I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

Ryoken side eyes him but doesn’t say a word.

“Say something.” Takeru demands.

“What do you want me to say?” Ryoken questions. “That I feel sorry for you? That I’ll stop talking to Yusaku for you?”

“I don’t know what I want.” Takeru admits. He wishes that he can just fix everything. 

“You want to control him.” Ryoken argues.

“Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“I’ll put something else in your mouth.” Ryoken threatens.

“I dare you.”

Ryoken steps closer to Takeru, close enough that their chests touch just barely. Ryoken leans closer, his lips just inches away from Takeru’s. Takeru wonders if this is what Yusaku does with Ryoken when they are alone. Are they ever this close to each other? Do they touch or kiss or make love together?

Ryoken takes Takeru’s face in his hands. His touch is so gentle that it’s almost off-putting. This is the man that Takeru took a swing at, not someone that he considers a friend. His tenderness feels out of place. Ryoken kisses him, soft and cloyingly sweet. 

Takeru loses himself in the kiss for just a moment before he remembers who he is kissing. This is Ryoken that he is kissing. He can’t forget that.

It doesn’t stop him from letting the kiss go on. Guilt rises in Takeru’s chest. He shouldn’t be kissing Ryoken and most of all… he shouldn’t be enjoying it this much. Maybe deep down, some part of him has been aching for this moment. 

He has always hated Ryoken out of jealousy. Yusaku is always soft on Ryoken, no matter what Ryoken does. If he and Ryoken argued, Yusaku always sides with Ryoken. He’s always hated Ryoken but maybe the true reason isn’t out of jealousy but out of some deep desire for him.

Takeru pushes Ryoken away, trying to regain some of his common sense. “Why did you kiss me?” He demands.

Ryoken blinks, unsure of the reason himself. “I don’t know.”

Takeru shoves Ryoken up against the wall behind him. “Are you trying to mess with me?”

“No.” Ryoken is so calm that it just frustrates Takeru even more.

Takeru pushes Ryoken a little harder against the wall, his knee accidentally brushing against the front of Ryoken’s trousers. Ryoken turns his head away, shame clear in his face. His cock is hard. 

Takeru wants to laugh but he can’t. He can’t even speak. He just stares at Ryoken in shock.

“Don’t act as if you’re any better.” Ryoken’s voice trembles a little but it still contains all of its snark. “You’re just as hard as I am.”

Takeru tried to ignore it but he can’t now that Ryoken has pointed it out. They’re both in the same boat. Neither one of them want to admit it, but this whole encounter has aroused them. There’s no need to say what thoughts are on their minds, they both know that this will only lead to one ending.

Ryoken’s bedroom is hideously sterile looking. It’s nearly all white and too clean. The only splashes of color are the framed pictures on Ryoken’s nightstands. Nearly every picture is one of Ryoken and Yusaku throughout the years. It is just more to fuel Takeru’s jealousy.

Their clothes come off roughly, neither one of them having any patience to do anything other than tear off the fabric covering their bodies. Takeru hates to admit it but Ryoken is gorgeous, he is modelesque. It’s unfair for one man to have it all, the brains, the money, the looks. Is it really that wrong for Takeru to worry about him stealing Yusaku away? He pales in comparison to Ryoken.

This is his chance to get his revenge against Ryoken. As petty as it is, he wants to dominate over Ryoken. Ryoken refuses to fight him so they can’t settle their score through punches and kicks. If the only way that Takeru can win is by topping Ryoken in bed, then so be it.

He is really tough with Ryoken, kissing him hard on the mouth. He dry humps Ryoken’s thigh, his body undeniably hungry for pleasure. 

“Condoms?” He asks Ryoken.

“I don’t have any.” Ryoken admits. “I don’t need them. Contrary to what you may believe, I don’t sleep around with Yusaku. I don’t sleep around at all.”

“Then we’ll just do this without one then.” Takeru sighs. “What about lube?”

“Hand lotion?” Ryoken suggests. He points to the drawer of his nightstand. 

It’s heavily floral scented but it will do for now. Takeru squeezes some out onto his hand and rubs it along his cock. He squeezes out a little more to prepare Ryoken for penetration. Ryoken groans pathetically as Takeru squeezes himself in. He doesn’t care to be gentle with Ryoken. All he cares about right now is getting off.

Ryoken grunts as Takeru pounds into him. His head rolls back as he moans, choking back a quiet ‘oh God’ as Takeru makes him feel better than he has in years. It doesn’t take Ryoken long to come. All the years that he’s gone without this kind of feeling has made his body so desperately hungry that he doesn’t need much to satisfy him.

Takeru doesn’t slow down, he keeps going faster and harder. He doesn’t even stop after he himself has reached his climax. Ryoken’s pretty, white bed sheets are going to be covered with sweat and cum when they’re through with each other.

The only thing that breaks them both out of their trance is the sound of the front door opening. The look of horror on Ryoken’s face is all that Takeru needs to confirm what he already knows. Yusaku.

“Ryoken?” Yusaku calls. Takeru didn’t know that Ryoken had given Yusaku a key to his home. “Are you here?”

Ryoken curses under his breath. “Is this how you want things to go down? Do you want him to find us like this?” 

Takeru curses too. “No.”

It’s too late to fix things now. Yusaku walks into the room, looking for Ryoken. The look on his face when he catches the two of them banging isn’t what Takeru expected.

Yusaku doesn’t look hurt or angry. For the most part, he looks a bit confused.

“Takeru. What… Are you doing here?” Yusaku’s voice is barely above a whisper. 

“I came here to look for you.” Takeru tries to explain.

“You accuse me of cheating on you constantly but the moment that I leave you… You sleep with my best friend?”

“Yusaku, please…” Takeru begs.

“Yusaku.” Ryoken calls his name quietly. “Why don’t you join us?”

Yusaku bites his lip nervously. He wants to, he wants to so badly. He loves them both so much that it’s an offer he can’t refuse. 

He strips down into nothing and straddles Ryoken’s hips. He does it in such a way that he can face Takeru while he rides Ryoken. Yusaku helps Ryoken slide his cock into him. Yusaku kisses Takeru, pulling him into a warm embrace. Takeru can feel hot tears on his shoulder as Yusaku cries. 

Takeru gets a front seat view to watching his worst fears come to life. He gets to watch as Yusaku is pleasured by another man, by Ryoken of all people. Takeru doesn’t feel sad, hurt or even angry. A part of him enjoys it. He gets to watch as Yusaku writhes with pleasure given to him by another man and as he comes when it becomes too much for him. He even gets to be the one that kisses Yusaku and holds him through his orgasm. 

When it’s over and all of them are finally sated, they clean themselves up and get dressed. The fun part is over, now it’s time for the hard part. They need to discuss what this means and how it will change things.

“I love you, Yusaku.” Takeru wants to cry. “I’m sorry that I pushed you away. When I lost my parents, I felt like my whole world fell apart. I didn’t want… to lose you too. It would kill me.”

“You haven’t lost him yet.” Ryoken says quietly. “Yusaku loves you.”

“He loves you too.” Takeru mumbles. 

Ryoken stares off into the distance. “He loved me once. He loved me and then he fell for you.”

Takeru doesn’t fully understand. “What did you say?”

“Yusaku and I… When we were younger, we were in love. We did it all, the touching, the kissing, the love making. The problem was that I could never commit to him. I love him, but I could never tell him that. I was too afraid, so I lost him.”

Takeru frowns. “So I took him from you?”

“No, I don’t see it that way. He made the choice to be with you. It isn’t your fault that he wants you. If I had been a smarter man then I would have told him that I love him. Maybe things would be different if I had.”

Takeru stares into Ryoken’s face, trying to understand.

“I haven’t touched him since he started seeing you. I know that’s what is on your mind, right now. I haven’t done anything with him aside from what we did tonight.”

“You were holding his hand.”

Ryoken scoffs. “I was giving him money. It’s no secret that neither you nor him are financially stable. I wanted to give him money to find a place to stay if he needed to leave.”

Takeru feels like a fool.

“I love you both.” Yusaku is sobbing now. “That’s why this hurts so much. I don’t want to choose.”

“I understand what it’s like to lose your family. I’ve lost mine, too. It’s hard and it’s painful but Yusaku shouldn’t be punished by your fears. If you love him and he chooses to come back to you, then you need to do the right thing and be fair to him.” Ryoken says softly. 

“I hate to admit it but you’re right. I need to be fair to him.” Takeru says quietly. “If he takes me back.”

“I want to take you back. That’s why I came here. I wanted to come here to tell Ryoken that I want to go back to you. I wanted… I wanted to tell him that if things didn’t work out… then I wanted to go back to him.”

“You wanted to be with me again?” Ryoken asks.

“Only if things didn’t work out with Takeru.” Yusaku rubs his arm, sniffling as he tries to stop crying. “If I had my way, I would be with both of you at the same time.”

“I’ll get better, Yusaku.” Takeru promises. “Ryoken… Ryoken is right. I’m hurting you because I’m hurting. I won’t hurt you anymore. I… You can be with him too.”

“Do you mean that?” Yusaku asks.

“I do.” Takeru nods.

Yusaku smiles a little. “Ryoken? What do you want? Will you be with me too?”

Ryoken swallows nervously. “I want to be with you, Yusaku… I wouldn’t mind having something with Takeru, either. If you both want, you can move in here. There’s too much room in this house for one person.”

Yusaku’s smile grows wider. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

Takeru frowns, unhappy as he looks around at the white furniture. “That depends. Can we redecorate? This place looks like a hospital.”

Ryoken tries to object but it’s too late. Takeru and Yusaku are already making plans on how to make the house more homey. Before Ryoken knows it, they’ve dragged him out to go shopping for new furniture. This is a mess, a total disaster but it’s the start of something new and exciting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, alright...


End file.
